<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strappado by imaginativemind29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746096">Strappado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29'>imaginativemind29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 1, Monks, Whump, Whumptober 2020, held captive, hiccup!whump, strappado torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativemind29/pseuds/imaginativemind29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is stranded in Wessex, the local priest is convinced he's in league with the devil</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strappado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I am using this years Whumptober prompts to write for my different AUs</p>
<p>This chapter is a preview to my upcoming multi-chapter fic Blood Flower (Sequel to My little Flower)</p>
<p>Prompts: Waking up restrained/Shackled/Hanging</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Hiccup came to with a groan. His head was pounding as if someone had hit him with a hammer and there was pulling pain in his arms. He lifted his head, blinked his eyes open.</p>
<p class="western">For a moment everything was a blur of dull colors. Then, as he properly awoke, his surroundings came into focus. He was sitting on the floor of a cold and gloomy room and there was a rancid smell in the air. Hiccup wrinkled his nose and he tried to move, but chains rattled and he stopped at once. <em>Oh no.</em></p>
<p class="western">His heart dropped to his knees as realization hit him. He was in a cell. His hands were shackled above his head. But who....why...when?</p>
<p class="western">He wracked his brain to come on terms with what had happened. The last thing he remembered was leaving the keep after he'd offered king Alfred his help to find the dragon - his Toothless. It's been two weeks since the ocean separated them after crash landing near the coast and Hiccup's heart had leaped at the revelation that Toothless had been spotted by a farmer of a close by village. At least he seemed to be alive and well - for now. Hiccup needed to be there when they found him, to make sure it stayed that way.</p>
<p class="western">Alright, he was leaving the keep and then...then he'd strolled along the market together with Lars...until the latter was called off to a meeting of utmost urgency and Hiccup had been left alone. He couldn't recall what happened after that, there'd been sudden pain to his head and then nothing but darkness.</p>
<p class="western">He took in a shaky breath, trying hard not to panic. It had been a trap, he should've seen it coming. These people were not to be trusted. Now they would go and find Toothless without him. To enslave him or even worse to kill him and he could do nothing to prevent it. Desperation clutched heavily at Hiccup's heart. This was all his fault, how could he have been so stupid? He should have never left his friends in the first place.</p>
<p class="western">A pitiful sob rose from his throat. How had his life come to this? He had lost so much already, his father, his girlfriend – he couldn’t lose his dragon too. Not Toothless. He wouldn’t survive.</p>
<p class="western">It was impossible to tell how much time passed as he sat there crying in the darkness of the cell. There was a steady dripping noise coming from his left and then, after a while it mingled with the sound of distant footsteps.</p>
<p class="western">Hiccup shifted in his chains uncomfortably, heart beating fast. The footfalls became steadily louder. Whoever had put him in this cell was coming for him.</p>
<p class="western">The clanking sound of keys and then the heavy door creaked open. Five men entered the room and Hiccup squinted his eyes at the sudden brightness of torches.</p>
<p class="western">Two of them were soldiers, but the other three looked different, with their brown floor long cowls and the wooden symbol of their god around their necks. Monks.</p>
<p class="western">Hiccup’s heart fell. This certainly meant no good.</p>
<p class="western">"Crying already? And here I thought you Norsemen were too proud to cry. I stand corrected."</p>
<p class="western">One man stepped forward and Hiccup didn't have to look twice to recognize that rat like face. Father Sigward.</p>
<p class="western">The torchlight reflected on the bald center of Sigward’s head as he crouched down in front of Hiccup with a twisted smirk.</p>
<p class="western">“Finally I got you where you belong.”</p>
<p class="western">"What do you want?" Hiccup asked, trying to conceal the tremble in his voice. “And where’s Lars?”</p>
<p class="western">"Oh, the lord commander will be occupied for a while, don’t worry. He won’t interfere while I see God’s justice being fulfilled.” Sigward said, his lips quirking into a cruel smile. He gestured to the soldier on his left and the man stepped forward, carrying a long length of rope. A chill ran up Hiccup’s spine. What the Hel was he going to need that for?</p>
<p class="western">“You’re crazy...the king...”</p>
<p class="western">“The king is not in his right mind, you’ve clouded his judgment with your pagan heresy.” Sigward rose to his feet, his eyes holding a sadistic glimmer. “I’m going to lay open your demonic nature. Before nightfall I shall have your confession.” He snapped his fingers and before Hiccup grasped what was happening, two soldiers were coming for him.</p>
<p class="western">Strong hands grabbed his arms roughly, his shackles came undone only for Hiccup to be slammed face forward onto the stone floor. He cried out at the impact, feeling blood trickle from his nose.</p>
<p class="western">“Get your hands off me!” He struggled against the hands holding him down, tasting dirt and blood against his mouth but it was of no use. The men’s strength outweighed his by far. Someone forced his wrists together behind his back, bound them tightly with rope. Hiccup let out a panicked scream, kicked out with his make-shift prosthetic, wondering for a brief moment why they hadn’t taken it from him, and the man to his left hissed in pain.</p>
<p class="western">Then he was yanked upwards and backhanded so hard that for a moment he was seeing stars. He groaned in pain, blood trickling down his chin as he was dragged to the center of the room.</p>
<p class="western">Father Sigward only sneered. Hiccup could do nothing but watch in horrified fascination as the end of the rope that wasn’t attached to his wrists was tossed over a beam at the top of the ceiling, then back into the hands of the soldier who slapped him. He had a vague idea of what was about to happen and it made his stomach knot with dread.</p>
<p class="western">"Hiccup the pagan, you are accused of being in league with the devil. You have brought his blood thirsty demon to our fair island and bewitched our king. Do you confess?” Sigward said coldly. One of his brother’s opened a book, ready to write down his confession.</p>
<p class="western">Hiccup did his best to glare at the man, even as fear clutched his guts in an icy fist.</p>
<p class="western">“I confess you sound like a madman,” he retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.</p>
<p class="western">Sigward signaled the soldier with a court nod.</p>
<p class="western">The man tugged at the rope, pulling Hiccup's bound arms higher, bending him forward as his shoulder blades were twisted backwards at a weird angle. The muscles in his arms were straining uncomfortably but Hiccup was flexible and it wasn’t overly painful – yet.</p>
<p class="western">“I ask you again. Do you confess?” Sigward took a taunting step closer to him, holding out his cross. “The Lord may show mercy on your soul if you do.”</p>
<p class="western">“I don’t give a fuck about your Lord!” Hiccup snapped and spit right into the priest’s face.</p>
<p class="western">Sigward took a step back, shocked. He took a moment to compose himself, wiping blood and spittle from his face but when he looked up again his mouth contorted into a manic grin.</p>
<p class="western">“I shall have no mercy then.” he whispered, his voice threateningly calm.</p>
<p class="western">The rope was pulled again and uncomfortable became painful as Hiccup's wrists were tugged upwards, his shoulders rotating into an unnatural position. He couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his lips when the tugging continued. It hurt.</p>
<p class="western">Hiccup cried out as the rope heaved his arms higher and higher until he was stretched out to the tips of his toes, his arms vertical. Pain bloomed in his shoulders and arms, radiating all the way down his back like stabbing knives.</p>
<p class="western">Still it didn’t stop.</p>
<p class="western">Tears prickled behind his eyes as he balanced on the tips of his toes and then, gods then he was lifted further. His foot and prosthetic left the ground and the pain increased tenfold.</p>
<p class="western">Hiccup screamed. The pain was white hot, blinding. His shoulders, by Thor, his shoulders felt as if they would be yanked out of their sockets. He couldn't hold back his tears any longer, didn’t care about the sobbing sounds he made. Now he understood why they didn’t take his prosthetic away, it added horrible weight to his dangling body – added to his torment.</p>
<p class="western">Pain jolted through every inch of his body with each sobbing breath he took. He was no newcomer to pain, had experienced plenty of it during his young life but not like this, never before like this. It felt as if his body was on fire and being ripped apart all at once.</p>
<p class="western">For a moment he was lost in the blinding pain but then he realized Sigward was actually chuckling. Sick bastard.</p>
<p class="western">Hiccup met his gaze through blurry eyes, Sigward’s were cold and black, with no evidence of compassion.</p>
<p class="western">“Now boy, the confession.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>